A cooking tool refers to a composite word of a cooking machine used to cook food and a cooking utensil. A kitchen appliance refers to a machine or tool used or arranged in the kitchen. For example, the cooking tool includes a microwave oven, a gas range, and a frying pan, and the kitchen appliance includes a hood, a dishwasher, etc. as well as a cooling tool used in the kitchen.
Recently, consumers who directly make food at home instead of eating out considering health care have been increased. However, since consumers who are not skilled cooks do not know a proper temperature of food which is cooked, a problem may occur in that the consumers may burn food or make food be insufficiently cooked. Since most of the consumers cook food by using electricity or gas, the risk of fire may occur when the food is burned.